new beginnings
by skiser
Summary: voldemorts dead. everyones changed will hermione and draco admit how they feel sry about the summary theres a better one inside. this is my first fanfic
1. Prologue

**Title: New Beginnings **

**Ch 1: Prologue **

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot to the story and nothing else **_

Voldemort has been killed by Harry Potter. People at Hogwarts have been acting different including Professor Snape. There are going to be some new teachers and some teachers that return. Has everyone really changed, if so can one Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy over come their differences and finally admit the way they really feel about one another. To find out you'll just have to read on.


	2. Hermione

**Ch 2: Hermione **

'I can't believe its already seventh year and I've been made head girl. I knew Draco would get head boy, but I don't know how I'm going to handle sharing a common room and bath with him,' I thought.

"Hermione come down for breakfast or your going to miss the train!"

"Yes mom, I'm coming."

"Hermione I'm so glad that you've made head girl but I still don't like that fact that you leave for so long; and only come home for holidays even if it is your last year at Hogwarts. But I'm just going to have to get used to the fact that my little girl is no longer little is all," said Melissa Granger.

'I didn't think mom would ever let me leave. But she only acts like that because she loves me so I guess its ok. Damn there is Draco he looks so hot. I can't believe how much his looks have changed sense first year. Who would have thought that Quidditch would have toned his muscles and sculpted his body like that. He looks like a damn god in those tight cloths. I love the way he is no longer slicking back his platinum hair it looks so much better loose like that.'

"Hermione are you coming," Harry called interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, I'll be right there after I go to the heads compartment and talk to Professor McGonagall. She wants to give Dr.. Malfoy and me the password for the head boy and girl common room."

"Ok, I feel bad for you having to share a common with Malfoy."

That was close he didn't even notice that I almost said Draco instead of Malfoy but that's what happens when you call him Draco in your head for the last year.

"Well your new password is 'Deep Secrets'. You'll find the entrance to your common room behind the portrait of the school founders on the fourth floor. You two better get along this year as you have to work together on many things in order to keep the school running smoothly. The head boy and girl are the only things keeping the students from driving the teachers into early retirement," explained McGonagall.

'I'm glad that she talked for so long seeing as it allowed me to watch Draco with out him noticing. At a few times it seemed like he was watching me but I think he was just staring off into space, like I hope he thought that's what I was doing. Since McGonagall was done talking I went to find Harry and Ron, though I would have preferred to stay with Draco.'


	3. Draco

**Ch 3: Draco**

'I knew I would be a shoe in for head boy, there was no way Dumbledore could make anyone else head boy not even Pothead. It was common knowledge that Hermione would be made head girl, she is after all top of her class, but how am I going to handle sharing a common with her.'

"Draco if you don't get down here now you'll miss the train."

"I'm coming mother."

'I can't believe she doesn't notice all the guys drooling over her. She doesn't even notice that Potter and Weasley seem to like her as more then just a friend. She has definitely changed a lot since first year. Her hair is now sleek and has blonde streaks in it. Her body curves just right. Damn she is the kind of girl that most guys dream of and she doesn't even know it. I mean she still spends all her time in the library so she not only has the looks but the brains to go with it.'

"Hermione are you coming," Potter calls out t her.

She tells him she will be right there that she has to meet with McGonagall.

'Good that gives me a chance to be with her with out her knowing that I want to be in her presence.'

"Well your new password is 'Deep Secrets'. You'll find the entrance to your common room behind the portrait of the school founders on the fourth floor. You two better get along well this year, as you have to work together on many things in order to keep the school running smoothly. The head boy ad girl are the only reason the students don't drive the professors into early retirement," explained McGonagall.

'With the deputy head mistress talking for so long I was able to watch Hermione without her knowing it, but at times it looked like she was watching me. I must have just been imagining it, why would she want to watch the person that made her life a living hell for five and a half years. Well sense Hermione has left I might as well follow all though I don't want to go back to Parkinslut she is always hanging on me and I hate that.'


	4. The boys

**Ch 4: The Boys**

"Ron, did you notice how much Hermione has changed?"

"Yea, I know what you mean Harry. But she doesn't see it so we don't have to worry about any guys coming between us."

"I know it's just too bad that she wont date one of us," Harry finished just as Hermione walked in.

'_Hermione's point of view'_

The boys seem to be acting so strange lately I wonder why.

"Harry, Ron, can we talk? Why are you acting so strange today?"

"Us acting strange, what are you talking about Mione?" Harry asked me.

"You know very well what I mean why are you not acting like you always do when I'm around? Why are you acting like you do when there's a girl around that you like? We've been best friends for the last six years and you both know I love you like brothers so just because you've both become popular with girls doesn't mean I'm going to see you any different so you don't have to be so nervous like I'm going to jump either of you at any moment. I'm not like the other girls in this school I don't just change how I see my two best friends. I'll see you guys later I have to go change then I think I'll sit in the head compartment to study."

_3rd person point of view_

Hermione walked out leaving the boys stunned.

"Well I guess she's not as blind to how guys are acting around her after all. Eye Harry? "

"Yea, we'll have to be more careful other wise she wont feel comfortable with us."

So the boys played exploding snap, while discussing Hermione, until the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade station.


	5. Parkinslut

**Ch 5: Parkinslut**

Just after leaving the meeting I was walking behind Hermione trying to come up with a reason to talk with her and spend more time with her when fucking Parkinslut came up behind me and rapped her arms around me.

"Drackey-poo, I've missed you. Where have you been?" she whined.

She made this face that I guess she thought was sexy but she just looked like an ugly fat pug faced whore.

"I was in a meeting with McGonagall, you dumb bitch. Leave me the hell alone I don't like you and would never do anything with you," I told her as I removed her hands from around me and shoved her away. I came to the conclusion that the only place I would get any peace is in the head compartment. So I headed back the way I came. When I got back in the compartment I laid down across the seat and closed my eyes for a few minutes when the door opened. I opened my eyes ready to yell, thinking it was Pansy or someone, seeing as only the heads are aloud in this compartment but I stopped short; it was Hermione.

A/N: sorry it was so short but I wanted to add in what Draco was doing while Hermione was talking with the boys.

Thanx to all who reviewed srry about replyin and comin off as a bitch im jus a lil defensive about my stories which is why I don't normally let people reaad them.


End file.
